The Ninja Trials
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: Five years into the future, Serpentine rule the land and are forcing everyone between 10 and 30 (if selected) to be in the newly dubbed 'Ninja Trials.' There can only be fout victors, two male, and two female. Who can pass the ultimate trial of life vs death?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here is chapter one of... _The Ninja Trials_... Now, before you get _too _excited, here's the catch. Since I will be needing a whole. Freakin. Bunch. Of OCs, I won't be updating _too _consistently until I post a list of all the contestants. **

**So if you want me to update fast, I need you to review and pm me all the OCs you can. Now, on to the rules and stuff.**

**I will decide who survives, unless you want your OC to die the first day. If you want yours to die first, please let me know. Give me everything I need to know about your OC.**

**So, there will be six victors: three boys, three girls. This is a future where the Serpentine rule, and have conquered the ninja. So they decided to set up games where all but six ninja will be brutally slaughtered, and the remaining six are kept for 'entertainment.'**

**This is about five (or so) years after season two, and season 3 never happened. The competition excludes everyone over 30 and everyone younger than 10. So don't make them all around 23 (how old the ninja are in this fanfic), give me some variety! The first five reviewers with girl OCs will be able to have their choice of who their girl gets to date. You can choose any of the five ninja, but please note that I am only planning on one ninja surviving, maybe two. And my choice may confuse you.**

**Nya won't be in this fanfic, Kai and Jay sent her away when the Serpentine took over. And she's a samurai, so I will allow someone to date Jay. **

**I AM PLANNING ON HAVING A SEQUEL!**

**I will have a couple of my own OCs, but they'll die pretty early on. **

**And don't forget, I will need some boys too! I will need a total of 23 OCs, so there will be 30 in the competition. Send in those OCs!**

**I don't own le Ninjago.**

* * *

Ten-year-old Iris sat huddled in the corner of her cage. There were rows of cages, about the size of dog crates. The Serpentine had captured everyone between 10 and 30 and had hauled them out to their base.

Well, everyone who was a ninja.

When she was eight, her uncle had begun to educate her on the ways of a ninja. She still had yet to learn Spinjitzu, but her uncle's pleas hadn't stopped the Serpentine from snatching her with the others.

She winced. Being the ninja of emotions, she could feel the emotions of those around her. On occasion she could some of their basic thoughts: hunger, fear.

Fear rippled through some of the younger ninja once more as slithering was heard coming down the hall.

King Pythor entered the room, followed by General Skales. On a silk pillow carried by Skales was the thing you put stuff in for shots. Iris didn't know what it was.

"Ssskales, I'm telling you! Thissss issss brilliant!" Pythor argued with the blue snake.

"Very well then, sire." Skales hissed reluctantly.

"Now then..." The Anacondrai began going around the room, peering in cages, before he stopped on a certain cage.

Dread flowed from the cage, from the girl she loved so dearly. Her 20-year-old sister was in that cage. The ninja of music.

Pythor roughly unlocked the door, and gently pulled India out of her cage. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back in waves, and she looked at Iris.

Emerald met emerald before India tore her eyes away. Pythor grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Yesss," he smiled and nodded to Skales, "she will be perfect. The serum, please?"

Skales gave Pythor the object, and he inserted it into her sister's neck.

"NO!" Her voice clashed with another, a male voice, and Pythor paused.

"What was that?" His voice was calm and deadly, and he gave her sister Skales.

"I said no."

Pythor looked over to the cage the voice had come from- one she couldn't see. "Kai Flamey, I don't believe it. How on _earth _did all five of the rotten ninja get captured?" He roughly dragged the boy into the center of the room, where Iris could once again see.

Amber eyes looked up at her, flaked with sorrow and misery. He had obviously lost someone...

Pythor faced her cage, and she shrunk back as he unlocked the door. "And _you, _Iris," He spat, roughly dragging her out, "you too will pay for daring to defy your leader."

* * *

An hour later, she and the brown-haired boy were escorted to a hospital room, where they would be treated for the twenty new lashes on their backs.

Iris was still crying, tears running down her cheeks. 'Stupid snakes!' She thought back to last month, when she was ripped away from her family. She missed home...

* * *

**Okay, so I know chapter one was short, but it was more of an intro. I'll see you soon!**


	2. Two More Victims

**Oh man you guys, I'm excited. You can still give me OCs, considering I only have six, so there's only... 17 OCs left as of now. If my math is correct. Pairings so far...**

**ToxicNinjaKitty3399's OC, Raylee, gets Kai, the fire ninja (duh).**

**Goldmedalninja (guest), her OC, Sabrina 'Bri' gets Cole. And Goldmedalninja, I need to know Sabrina's age, just for future reference. And contact me when you get an account! ;)**

**Next is Kaze Wind, whose OC, Jodie, gets Jay (due to Nya being sent away... Jodie will have to WORK for Jay's heart.), and her other OC, Michelle, will have a crush on Kai. Raylee will get him, but Michelle will have a crush on him.**

**And finally, White Color's OC, Magaly, will get my personal fav, Lloyd! And so, there is only one ninja available... um... guys, who am I forgetting?**

**Zane: *a bit sad* Me...**

**Oh! I'm so sorry, Zane! But anyway, Zane is the only ninja left! (As of now... I may get a pm or review as I type this...**

**Anyway, I NEED BOY OCS TOO! I know a ton of people want girl OCs to be with the ninja, but there needs to be some male OCs. And a few non-ninja. I forgot I changed that. This is the first 'Ninja Trials', which is pretty much a parody of 'The Hunger Games.' Not everyone needs to be a ninja now.**

**I also need a few people older than the ninja (24-30) and younger than 19 (10-18). But thank you all for your support! I'm so excited for this story to develop!**

**I don't own le _Ninjago_. **

Kira Julien clutched on to her father's hand, keeping a level head. Getting worked up wouldn't help solve anything.

She saw her father's crystal robotic eyes glinting in the dark, and thought about her mother, who was sent away. Being the rebel leader, she chose to stay instead of fleeing with her mother and siblings.

So she and her father stayed in Ninjago. Since her father was a ninja, he was one of the co-leaders.

She pondered the cage she was in. The bars were extremely close, so her skinny wrists could just barely get through to reach her dad.

It had been a day since Kai and the girl had returned from their punishment, and they had yet to know why they were here.

Besides the obvious.

This was a mass punishment.

* * *

Raylee Walker had been here long enough to know the rules of this place. First off: No Talking. It reminded her of something judges would say to criminals: 'Whatever you say can and will be used against you.'

Whatever you said- if you weren't smart enough to know not to say anything- would be warped and you would be punished.

Second: You were let out one at a time to use the bathroom, and were punished if you did anything to try and escape.

Third: Well... the rest were kind of given. But still. The Serpentine had stolen her away from her home, and had yet to tell them why they were here.

Raylee leaned against the bars of her cage and sighed. It was very boring here. They sat in their cages day after day, with nothing to do. Raylee would sit in the cage for hours daydreaming about home. You know, among other things...

The door was suddenly shoved open, and Skales came in, followed by Pythor, and they were each carrying an unconscious girl. One was shoved into the cage beside her, and the girl was roughly awakened.

Raylee pushed a strand of her long black hair behind her ear to peer at the girl. She looked only a bit older than her, maybe her brother, Jay's age. Her long auburn hair dragged on the floor of her cage a bit as she sat up, trying to stretch in the too-small cage.

"Now, we will be back tomorrow. You are allowed to talk, but remember, we are always watching." Pythor hissed, and a faint smirk was seen before he left.

* * *

Jodie looked around wildly. The last thing she remembered...

She searched her brain, and found an answer. Right. She and Michelle had been talking outside, for once forgetting about their problems.

Well, Michelle would keep bringing it up. But that's beside the point...

And then... right. Jodie could already feel the large bump on her head. She was gonna have a serious headache later...

She felt someone staring at her, and looked over to the cage next to her. A girl was staring at her, but blushed and looked down when Jodie looked back.

"Hi." The girl whispered. She didn't seem shy, she must be been nervous.

"Hey. What's your name? I'm Jodie." Jodie grabbed a ponytail holder off her wrist and pulled her long auburn hair into a messy bun.

"Oh-um... I'm Raylee." She began fiddling with her nails, maybe a nervous habit? Jodie thought about it, and came to the conclusion that she was restraining her personality because she was frightened.

She sighed. "Raylee, they said we could talk. Don't just ignore me."

She looked up at me, her light violet eyes twinkling with something that wasn't there before. "Oh yeah! We CAN talk! I kinda forgot. You know, I was one of the first ones they found, and I've got the scars to prove it!"

Jodie felt a pang of sadness. She felt like this girl, herself, and Michelle would get along great. Wherever Michelle was...

"-and then- Wait! What's wrong?! You look sad!" She gave her a slightly worried look, and Jodie returned it with a reassuring smile.

Raylee gave Jodie a look, but her smile didn't falter. "Well, you should probably go to sleep. I feel that tomorrow will be a LONG day."

And with that, she turned over and further ignored Jodie. Feeling only a bit dejected, Jodie rolled over to go to sleep as well. Or, at least attempt to...

* * *

Louis sat up in his cage. He had fallen asleep, and had just now woken up, and saw Pythor and Skales pushing the guy and girl that had gotten in trouble yesterday back in their cages, and now some other snakes were letting others out of their cages and tying their hands behind their back. When they got to Louis, he silently complied as his hands were jerked behind his back and roughly tied together.

He was shoved into line beside a girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. Her eyes sparkled with something he hadn't seen in a while: Mischief.

The line began to move, and he began to count heads. There were 25 people in line, and the boy that got in trouble was in the back of the line with nobody.

They were led into an open courtyard, with six thrones. The four generals and Pythor were seated there, along with a new one- female. Her white scales gleaned, and made her emerald eyes pop.

I turned my eyes back to what I was doing, and saw others sitting down in two rows of chairs. I sat down between the same girl with blonde hair, and then I was the end of the row.

Cameras were pointed at us, and I assumed that we were currently live on everyone's tv, whether they like it or not. The five- no, six leaders sat in unison, except for Pythor. He began to speak.

"Now, we are about to begin a new tradition. Every year, twenty-five people between the ages of ten and thirty will be randomly picked. They will go through training to make sure everyone has some sort of skill. This year there will be six victors, then four, then two. By the time this tradition moves on, there will be two victors.

"We will call this competition The Hunger Games."

**Whoo. I'm finally done. And sorry to burst your bubble, but now there are only eleven more spots and no ninja left. NinjaMelissa's OC gets Zane. **

**I NEED BOY OCS, OCS THAT NO ONE LIKES, AND OCS TO DIE IN THE BLOODBATH!**


	3. AN

**Okay... So, I'm sorry this is only an Author's Note. But, if I get responses from everyone, I'll be able to update soon. I am also sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**This story is hard to write. No, I am not giving up on it. No, you won't have to resubmit characters. But, I do need you guys to do two things for me. One I will explain later, and would just be a really awesome favor. The second is mandatory ONLY IF one of your characters is in the following list.**

**I put them in order of districts. I randomly created these districts. You cannot change them, or your tribute's district partner. If your OC did not make it, I am sorry. They were all good, and I wish I could do all of them. But seriously, guys. There are twenty-four tributes and four winners. I'm being lenient enough already.**

**SO, I need you to change your OCs if they don't have this information when you sent me the OC. You don't have to rewrite your OC, I'm just saying it would be easier if you did.**

**Please, please, please respond. If you don't respond within a week, I will either make the OC myself or have a friend make it. Here's what I need...**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Training scores/what they do/etc.:**

**Family/History:**

**Open to allies?:**

**Interview angle/outfit:**

**Fears/Weaknesses:**

**Likes/Strengths:**

**OPTIONAL:**

**Love life? (in the games):**

**Career-ish:**

**A more detailed personality:**

**Okay, so here are the OCs in the games:**

**District 1:**

**-Pablo Shinjite-  
Age: 13  
Hair: Spiky black hair  
Eyes: Blue  
Weapons of Choice: Very great with a katana  
Clothing: Green T-Shirt, jeans and black sneakers  
Likes: Food and dancing  
Dislikes: Everything related to snakes  
Personality: Always cheerful, happy, and believes that everything is going to end great.  
Not a Ninja**

**Magaly Geistermeer  
Age: 19  
Hair: Long hair. Straight at the starts and curly in the tips. Black, but blonde on the tips.  
Eyes: Dark green  
Nationality: German, but changed to Ninjago when 12.  
Weapons of Choice: Usually uses a chain. But she is great with "Improvised Weapons".  
Personality: She's very friendly and talkative with whoever she likes to be. But is more the "mysterious" type. Is usually known as the "Sea Ghost", because usually she's nowhere to be seen, but the sea.  
Family: Agatha Geistermeer (Cousin)  
Clothing: Black jacket, sleeveless (it's how you write it?) blue blouse, black shorts and white sneakers.  
Likes: Sailing, heights and make fun of the snakes when she has the chance.  
Dislikes: Snakes and healthy food.  
Crush: Lloyd (If possible...)  
Amulet: She always is with a dolphin black necklace.  
Fav. Color: Black and Green  
**

**District 2:**

**Name: Sabrina (Bri) Abigail Knightly  
Hair: light blonde, straight hair down to her waist  
Eyes: Royal Blue  
Occupation: Singer and actress  
Favorite color: Sky blue  
Ninja: No, but can fight and defend herself  
Family: Genn (dad), Nancy (mom), Skip (older brother)  
Crush: Cole (best friends in school before he became a ninja)  
Personality: Overdramatic, caring, fun-loving, rarely ever mad  
Likes: Music, performing, making friends, fighting for what's right  
Dislikes: Cole in danger, blood, killing (will if necessary), snakes**

**Mark Kurogane  
23 years  
Uses a katana  
Rude, hates his siblings and do everything to survive.  
Ninja of Estrategy**

**District 3:**

**Name: Zane Julien**

**Marisol Rebecca Thompson  
Hair: platinum blonde pixie cut  
Eyes: gray/blue  
Favorite color: coral  
Family: Tara (mom), Sensei Wu (dad), Sabrina (cousin on mom's side)  
Background: was born without her fathers knowledge. Was a nurse training to be a doctor. Unaware of her dad's existence until he ended up in the hospital.  
Likes: music, her job, piano, people  
Dislikes: snakes, heights  
Ninja of time and space: discovered powers when her boyfriend was dying by saving him.  
Boyfriend: Chris- actor who was sent away like Nya  
Weapon: bow and arrow  
Interview outfit: strapless coral gown  
Stubborn in choosing allies  
Personality: stubborn, hard working, really sweet (depends on person), short tempered (also depends on person)**

**District 4:**

**Name: Cole Hence**

**Mina "Private" Tiare  
Age-14  
Personality- Naive, but a great killer. She is very nice to everyone except George and the others "mean" people.  
Appareance- Amber eyes with wavy black hair.  
Clothes- A orange blouse with black shorts.  
Weapon- Bow and Arrow  
Ninja of Connections**

**District 5:**

**Rian Black-  
Age: 21  
Hair: Blonde, tied in a down ponytail.  
Eyes: Brown  
Weapons of Choice: Everything that can be used as a weapon, but usually a violin.  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Playing the violin and many other instruments.  
Dislikes: Everything that don't have legs (Snakes)  
Personality: Very sarcastic, Rian is always making jokes and being happy.  
Ninja of Music**

**-Matthew Cras-  
Age: 17  
Hair: Curly Brown  
Eyes: Light blue  
Weapons of Choice: The broom 0_o (Really, my friend said that)  
Likes: Popsicle, smiles  
Dislikes: The snake from the left house, pigs, snakes.  
Personality: Matthew is the naïve and dumb type, a friend that can make you laugh.  
Ninja of Sparkles (if that is a power...)**

**District 6:**

**-Jennifer "Jen" Neon-  
Age: 15  
Hair: Black, tied in twintails.  
Eyes: Amber  
Weapons of Choice: Usually uses a rope  
Clothing: Light Blue Long Blouse, jeans and flip-flops  
Likes: Decorating  
Dislikes: Butterflies, robots and snakes  
Personality: She is very serious, but is just a great friend to hang out. She smiles everytime she can.  
Ninja of Illusions**

**Blossom Kurogane  
14 years  
Uses a knife  
Sarcastic and a big eater. Friendly when wants to.  
Ninja of roses**

**District 7:**

**George Stand  
Age- 20  
Personality- Mean, cruel and would do everything to survive in the field. Don't care about others.  
Appareance- Blonde hair with blue eyes.  
Weapon- Whatever he want to use.  
Not a Ninja**

**Name: Raylee(Call her Ray) Dawner Walker  
Age: 19 (Or a year younger than Jay)  
Gender: Girl  
Appearance: Ray has waist-length, wavy black hair. Her eyes are a soft purple and she has tan skin. She has a scar on shoulder that goes down to her elbow. It's from being attacked by a German Shepard when she was 9.  
Personality: She usually is happy and perky, but when you tick her off enough, she'll blow up. She's also very emotional.  
Likes: Sweets, being hyper, a good personality, her friends and family, animals, funny jokes, her special talent, light blue, white, and gold.  
Dislikes: Negativity, bullies, dogs, boat rides, and heights.  
Siblings: Well... Jay is her older brother... If that's ok.  
Likes a ninja?: Yeah, she has a huge crush on Kai.**

**District 8:**

**Kira Lorene Julian  
Gender: Female  
Hair:Platinum Blonde comes down to her waist  
Eye color: Icy Blue ****Age:15  
Occupation: Rebellion Leader  
Weapon: Katanas  
Attitude: Usually very calm and level headed except when one of the boys pranks her  
Family: Mother/Father: Nya and Zane Julian Brothers/Sisters: Ella, Jackson and Aspen  
Powers: She is the master of Ice just like her dad Zane  
Quote: Thank the First Spinjitzu Master"  
Favorite things to do : Fashion and sewing  
Backstory:Kira and her 3 other siblings were the result of a drunken night between Nya and Zane whom were dating she is very close to her father whom loves them with all his might**

**Name: Christopher Lo (Chris)  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12-13  
Personality: quiet, calm and kind  
Clothing: white t-shirt and on top a green jacket with hoodie that has bear ears and long jeans. and brown sneakers.**

**District 9:**

**Name: Kai Bilens**

**Jodie Morgans  
Auburn hair reaching her lower back. Her eyes are grey/blue.  
She is the ninja of water  
She is a bit naive, and is very sweet and a bit mischevious, but is good at fighting if she needs to. She is often refered to as Michelle's conscience by Jay as she is the calmer one of the two.  
Falls for Jay**

**District 10**

**Name: Lloyd Garmadon**

**Name: Lucy Peyton  
Age: 17  
Appearance: 6'4 tall, long black hair in a wild ponytail, a few freckles going across her face, and electrifying green eyes.  
Clothing: Black skintight longsleeve under a dark brown vest, Jean shorts, and black combat boots.  
Weapon of choice: Crossbow  
Open to allies? Maybe...  
Family history: Her father died in a rebellion fight, leaving her mother powerless. She survives by following her older brother's instructions.  
District: 10  
Personality: A brave, young soul, looking for hope in these hard times. Has a sense of humor, and does whatever she can to protect her family. (Her mother and her older brother) **

**District 11:**

**Lipe Kurogane  
10 years  
Uses a scythe (a very little one)  
Cute but deadly when facing people who dont like him  
Ninja of disguises**

******Name: Kai Lilia (Lilia) (please make her survive TTOTT)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16-17  
Personality: shy, cheerful and bubbly at times  
Clothing: uses a white t-shirt on top of that a lavender cardigan and a knee long skirt also lavender and a pink belt. and white sneakers  
Appearance: brown hair tied into a ponytail, green emerald eyes**

**District 12:**

**Name: Jay Walker**

******Michelle Jordan  
Shoulder length copper hair, a light blue stripe through the fringe covering her left eye. The visible eye is blue  
She has a slash starting at the middle of her forehead and down diagonally ending on her left cheek which is why the fringe is covering it  
She is the ninja of technology  
She is strong willed and a bit hot-headed, but would do anything for Jodie, who is her conscience (According to Jay that is)  
She develops a crush on Kai after they meet in the trials.**

**Okay guys, I put a couple girls together, and it just worked out that way. And remember, FILL OUT THE FORM! PLEASE!**

**And now, one last thing before I leave you guys.**

**I have become obsessed with SYOTs. They are AWESOME. So, I submitted a few characters for a couple. These are the stories I've submitted characters for, and all of them need more OCs! So if you wouldn't mind, please submit OCs!**

**District 4: Ocean Keyes. The 25th Hunger Games: 1st Quarter Quell by itsthegirlonfire.**

**District 4: Coral Gables and Reefe Thomas. The Medieval Games by Fanfictionia.**

**They both still need OCs, but Fanfictionia needs more! I might post something like this on my profile, so keep an eye out!**


	4. 3 A New Home

*sighs* I'm just gonna write a new chapter, so this is gonna count as my A/N.

Lloyd: Yep! Thanks to WhiteColor, she gets to do the ice bucket challenge. *cracks knuckles and advances with rope* HAHAHAHAHA!

Lloyd... What are you doing...? *starts backing away* Lloyd... *runs into a wall* KAI HELP ME!

* * *

Half an hour later...

*I awake and realize I'm tied to a chair* LLOYD LET ME GO! *starts struggling*

Lloyd: No. Not until you do the ice bucket challenge.

But I get cold really easily... And I'm not even wearing a swimsuit...

Kai: Yeah... we didn't exactly want to mess with that...

*blushes* I didn't mean- um... Now this is awkward...

Lloyd: If we let you change into a swimsuit, will you do the challenge?

Uhh... sure...

* * *

Back out back...

Jay: Okay, Zane and I are filming... Kai's got the towel... Cole's gonna do... something, and Lloyd's got the bucket! Elaine, are you ready?

*groans* I guess so...

Lloyd: Heh hehe heh... *he and Cole dumps ice water on my head*

COLE I DON'T LIKE YOU ALREADY! *shrieks*

Cole: Oh crap. *runs*

Kai: Elaine, calm down. *grabs me*

Lloyd: Elaine, it's fine. *gives me a towel and we go back inside the bounty*

Kai: ... Elaine doesn't own Ninjago. And remember, if you want your characters to survive, keep reviewing. If you stop reviewing for a while, your character _will _die. Just a warning.

* * *

**District 4**

**Mina 'Private' Tiare's POV**

I began to zone out on Pythor giving his stupid speech. Blah, blah, blah. I really didn't care. This was actually a great chance to try out some stuff...

I have been training for a day like this since the day I knew what death was. My father and I put food on my family's table. I had been trained since I was young to kill the innocent while keeping my own innocence. No, I am not an assassin. Unless you count killing animals, but I can't help that. Not if that's what it takes for us to survive.

But I've never seen an animal killed. I could never look as the bullet, knife, or arrow pierced flesh, bone, or muscle. Of course I saw the aftermath, but it's not quite the same. I can't stand seeing the life being drained from their eyes. I can only see the evidence of what I did.

The speech is over, and I'm led back to where the Serpentine lived. Another guy and I are led to a suite.

He walks slightly in front of me, following the girl leading us to our suite. The girl leading us has bright blue hair, and practically skips her way down the hallway.

"Here us go!" She stops in front of a door with a four on it. "Enjoy!" She cheers as she opens the door for us. We solemnly enter, and I feel sick. How would she think this is good?! The door of our suite closes behind us, and he turns around to flop down on a couch. Everything is elegantly designed, in light hues of green and blue.

I sit down in a comfy armchair, and the silky cushions feel wonderful on my exhausted limbs. "Hi. I'm Mina. What's your name?" I ask the boy, and he looks up at me.

His emerald eyes lighten slightly. "Oh, I'm Cole Hence. I'm one of the ninja that saved Ninjago." he holds out a hand, and I shake it, feeling accomplished. I made a friend!

For the next half an hour we make small talk, and someone opened the door. "Hello?" It was a female, and she sounded young.

"We're in here!" I call out, and a teenager- about 19- steps in. She's got brown hair pulled into a braid, and looks fairly shy.

"Hi. I'm going to be your mentor for the Ninja Trials. My name is Cecelia." Cecelia holds out a tanned hand, which Cole shakes. "Please note that there aren't many of us here that are completely willing to do this- _any _of this. And I definitely don't want to be a part of this. But," she shrugs, "it's the only way to keep my family safe. Now, follow me."

Her pink heels click their way out of the room. Cole and I share a glance before getting up and following her.

Cecelia leads us to a kitchen, which might be bigger than the living room. And that's not even including the dining room.

There's a giant fridge, a ton of counter space, a big stove, and a dishwasher. Not to mention a sink and an abundance of drawers and cabinets. Then there's a long table covered in food.

"Whoa..." I whisper. I don't think I've ever seen so much food in one place...

I grab an apple, and head into he dining room.

Cecelia grins. "Now... Let's discuss strategy."

* * *

**District 12**

**Michelle Jordan's POV**

I laugh as Jay makes another corny joke with our mentor, Emma. Her blonde hair swishes every time she laughs. And Jay's eyes sparkle whenever another joke is coming on.

"Hey!" I finally get tired of their constant joking around. "Sorry, but I think that if we're going to be forced to fight for our lives, I want to have knowledge on how to, you know, _fight._"

Emma sighs. "Sorry Jay, the girl's right. I _was _hired to, you know, actually teach you things. Well, not that he needs it." She looks at Jay pointedly.

He leans back in his chair, a smirk flitting across his face. "Ahh, good point. The high and mighty Jay Walker is a master at fighting to the death. But, of course," he gives me a charming smile that I can't help but laugh at, "but alas, poor Michelle is but a poor uneducated student."

I roll my eyes. He was so immature sometimes...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please, can we just get on with this already?!" I finally snapped, and felt bad when I saw Jay's face.

"Yeah... Just ignore me... Go on please, Emma." He looks down, and Emma continues.

"Well, I've heard rumors of what the arena will look like. It might be based on the four seasons: a blooming meadow for spring, a warm beach for summer, a cool forest for autumn, and a wintry wasteland for winter.

"Another theory is that it's almost like an anthill. A multitude of tunnels, almost like an underground maze. There may be something above ground, but no one knows for sure.

"And finally, it will be based off of the four seasons: A mountain for air, an ocean and beach for water, a volcano for fire, and a series of underground caves for earth.

"Of course, these are all just theories. There might be another, unknown and dangerous. But whatever the case, we know the theories, which means that we can train for those. So you should train in conditioning most of all: Conditioning your body for different circumstances; whether it be speed, building up resistance to cold, whatever. But Michelle," Emma gave me a long look, "you _have _to find a weapon you can use comfortably. It would be most beneficial if you got a bigger weapon, like a sword or a mace, and then looked at smaller weapons, like a dagger or a war fan. Bigger weapons will help you with real competition. Daggers and things like that are something you stuff in your boot to give you an advantage in hand-to-hand combat. It would also do you some good to build up dome muscle and endurance, as well as learning different plants and survival skills."

"How long will we have to train for this?" I asked. That seemed like a _lot _to cover, and I don't know how long we have to learn this stuff.

Emma sat back, trying to come up with a number. "I believe it's three. Then you have half a day, and you show the head Serpentine what you learned after lunch. Then it's interview day, and then the Ninja Trials. There might be an extra day in between, but it's not long. You are doing the chariots tomorrow, as well as meet your stylist."

I stare at her, bewildered. "How are we supposed to learn useful stuff in three and a half days?! That's _crazy._" I stomp off, and look for a bedroom that looks like it would be mine. I finally reach one, and it looks _nice._

It's a series of reds, oranges, and yellows, giving the impression of fire. There's a king-sized bed, a deep red, and a bookshelf and small table. It all looks so elegant, and I go over to the closet.

The closet is huge, and stuffed with nice clothes. The floor is mostly covered in shoes, and a small portion of the closet is pants. There are some nice blouses, some skirts, and a ton of dresses.

Now, I am definitely not a girly girl. But I have to admit, this is pretty nice.

Then the bathroom. There's a sink, with very little makeup. I guess the 'stylist' will be getting me dressed and everything. There's the toilet, and a bathtub with a bunch of knobs and buttons. Then there's the shower, with a bunch of buttons and a screen.

Finally, there's a few strange contraptions off to the side. I guess I'll have to figure out what those do later...

I strip, glad to be rid of my soiled clothes. After sitting in a cage for days with no way of showering, you start to smell.

I step into the shower and close the curtain, puzzling over the buttons. I push a few, and that turns on warm water, and the screen brightens.

"Welcome, Michelle." An automated voice comes out. I stare at it for a moment. How strange...

"Would you like cold water or warm water?"

I assume I'm supposed to answer... "Warm, please."

Of course, I feel ridiculous once I do. But the spray stays warm, and the screen asks another question.

"What shampoo do you wish to use?" A list pops up on the screen, and I push one marked 'vanilla.'

This goes on for about an hour, as I puzzle over the different buttons and questions. I finally get out, dripping water on the floor. I grab a red towel, and wrap it around myself. Time to figure out those contraptions...

I put my hand on one of them, and it dries my hair, leaving me to run a brush through it. I do so, and finish drying off.

I've never felt so clean in my life. I smell of vanilla, and I walk towards the closet, grab a pair of pants, a blouse, and undergarments.

Then, once I'm dressed, I plop down on the bed, and burrow under the covers. Now, I'll finally be able to sleep...

* * *

**District 6**

**Jennifer 'Jen' Neon**

After showering, I put on a blouse and blue jeans. I flop down on the bed, and grab a book off the bookshelf.

My room is actually quite boring. Yeah, it is fairly exquisite. But when your room is completely black and purple, you get bored pretty quickly. And then there's the bookshelf. It's completely covered in Ninjago hits... _The Choice... Under the Never Moon... Ruby... _and a lot more.

Of course, I had explored some. Now I was just fairly bored. You see, I was usually serious. I got really into what our mentor, Lucas, was instructing us to do. He told us to find a few weapons we're good at, and learn about poisons. If we were on the ground, cornered, it would come in really handy to have a bottle of poison to throw at your foe.

Yeah, that probably was true. But the guy was so straight-faced and serious the whole time. He acted like this was the most important thing you'd ever learn in your entire lifetime. That's probably not true. But that's the way he made it seem.

I'd rather find a weapon and then learn something truly useful, like healing or making a fire. Not that poison wouldn't be useful, but I don't think we'd even have a chance to learn about it.

Then I hear a slight knocking on my door. I put my book, _How to Call a Mockinjay, _on the table beside my bed, and went to open the door.

My district partner, Blossom, is out there. She's only fourteen, and I feel so much older and so inclined to protect her.

"Hey." I smile at her, and she grins back.

"Hey. I decided that, while I'm being forced to do this, I might as well make the best of it and be remembered by someone before I die." She walks in and flops down on my bed.

I sit down beside her. Her choppy brown hair is braided in two braids, and hangs just past her shoulders. She's got big green eyes, and tan skin. She seems so innocent, but she did mention she knew how to fight.

"So. What's your favorite... color?" Blossom asks me.

"Uhh, I'm gonna have to go with... purple. Definitely purple. What about you?"

"Probably a light blue. What are you reading?" She notices my book on the table.

"Oh, it's called _How to Call a Mockingjay. _I have my started reading it yet, though." I hand her the novel, which she admires before putting it back on the table.

I sigh, and pull my knees up to my chest. "You know, if we didn't have to do this, I'd like to believe we would've all come together to meet each other and become friends. Well, maybe not _all _of us, but at least the two of us."

Blossom nods thoughtfully. "Yeah. I guess that's one bright side to this."

I raise an eyebrow. "So, you're saying there's more than one bright side to this?"

Blossom gave me a knowing smirk. "Why, of course there is! 'And of course, the food is to _die _for!'" She mimics our mentor, right down to the snobby voice and 'I am better than thou' attitude.

We share a knowing look before exploding into laughter. I think we're gonna get along well.

* * *

**District 2**

**Sabrina 'Bri' Abigail Knightly**

I slip into the elevator, glad to be away from my absolutely horrible district partner. He's so rude! He rolled his eyes at whatever out mentor said, and walked out when our poor mentor tried to teach us something.

Our mentor, Bailey, looked so sad! So I sat patiently and listened to everything she said. When she finally dismissed me, I felt more educated. So, of course, I went and took a shower in my weird bathroom.

And then I decided to explore. Which is why I'm now in the elevator. I am sick of my stupid district partner, and I heard that there was a rooftop garden.

I push the button labeled 'roof', and the glass elevator shoots upward. It's built pretty much on the side of the building, so you can look out and see the city.

The elevator dings as it reaches the roof, and I step out and gasp. It's a huge garden, with a cobblestone pathway.

As I begin following the pathway, I run into a girl. We topple over, and she immediately scrambles up, grabs my hand, and pulls me up.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry!" She cries, and looks down at the floor, shy. "Umm... Are you here for the other tribute?"

I blink, confused. "What other tribute?"

"Oh, some guy. By the way... My name is Alexandra." Then she disappears, her straight brown hair swishing behind a tree.

"Now... Who's that other tribute?" I murmur, practically skipping along the cobblestone pathway.

* * *

After a while, I find what must be the center of the rooftop garden. There are four pathways leading to it, and four benches surrounding a crystal fountain. There's a boy with black hair sitting on one of the benches. He looks familiar...

Then I realize who it is. "Cole?" I gasp, and he turns to me.

He stands up, and practically tackles me in a hug. "Wow... Sabrina, I can't believe it! I thought I wouldn't see you again after I left the Martha Oppenheimer!"

I giggle, and he steps back, confused. "Obviously, since we went to the _Marty _Oppenheimer, not the Martha Oppenheimer."

Cole chuckles and looks down bashfully, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah... I guess so... My best memories there usually involved you, as well a couple of my other friends. But in all, I wasn't really fond of that place."

We sat down together on one of the benches, and sat in silence.

The black ninja looked down at me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I instinctively lean my head up against his broad chest. "I missed you, Cole."

"So did I, Sabrina."

* * *

**District 9**

**Jodie Morgans**

Apart from the fact that one of us is most likely going to die, so it's almost useless to become friends with him, I really like my district partner. He reminds me of my friend, Michelle.

I think they would really like each other. I mean, they're both hotheaded and rash, and neither of them are ugly in any way.

The two of us have been talking about our pasts in the living room. Well, mainly his, because his is _far _more entertaining than mine. I mean, he's a ninja! Sure, I know some fighting stuff, but he's been training for much longer. And he grew up around weapons!

But in all, I really like him. He's a cool guy, and I feel lucky to have him as my district partner. Of course, I had always adored Jay, but whatever...

"Wait. I haven't heard much about you. But remember... I'm not a patient person!" Kai teases, and waits for me to respond.

"Well... I'm just a normal girl. It's not like I've been training to be a ninja or anything. I've been best friends with a girl named Michelle for a long time, and she's kinda like you. I'm the calmer one, and sometimes have to get her out of trouble. But we've always stuck together." I finish, hoping that's enough. I don't particularly like talking about myself...

Kai nods thoughtfully. "Huh. How long have you and this 'Michelle' been friends?"

"Hmm..." I wrinkle my nose, trying to find a number. "I don't know, as long as I remember."

Kai nodded. "Yeah... That's cool. I don't think there's anything you don't already know about me. I mean, after I became a ninja I became an open book, for the most part. Cole kept most of his mysteriousness, and Zane just had so many... _different _qualities."

I giggle a bit. "Yeah... But Jay was always my favorite. No offense." I add quickly.

He smiles. "None taken. So... do you want to form an alliance with Michelle and Jay?"

What he's saying slowly sinks in. "Of course! ... But what about the other ninja?"

"Well..." He sighs, "we'd be a huge target if there was a giant group of well-trained ninja running around. Think about it. There's twelve people left: You and a friend, and then a bunch of ninja and their friends. That's not completely fair. I'm certain the others realized that, too, and will form their own elite group. There might be one more in our group, but five is plenty."

Sadly, I nod, and feel sorry for those we can't help. "I realize what you're saying. There are those that will jump-start the game, and the Serpentine will push those that need pushed."

"Exactly." Kai gives an affirmative nod.

* * *

**Interviewer's POV**

**Ember Hall**

After pacing the room for twenty minutes, I collapse in my chair, clicking my manicured nails against the arm rests.

I was chosen to interview all of the tributes for the Hunger Games.

That means I try and find out what angle they're playing, and play up that angle, making them look good. But some of them don't really _need _help, like the ninja, for instance. After saving Ninjago many, many times, it goes without saying that they're pretty popular.

But then there are those that _do _need the extra help. I have files on every single tribute, and it explains their background, personality, and a few other key facts. Some I dread having to talk to, like the guy from district 2. He's scary and rude, and will need all the help I can attempt to give him, no matter how badly I _don't _want to give it to him.

The intercom in my room buzzes. "Ember, come downstairs for the introductory revealing of the tributes."

"Alright, Kendra, I'll be right down." I respond, and force the tall purple heels back on my feet. I've got a show to put on.

**Oh. My. Gosh. After a week of real typing (yes, it took _that _long), I finally finished this approximately 3,500 word chapter. Longest. Chapter. _EVER._**

**And now I want some chocolate. So thanks everyone for reviewing, and NinjaMelissa, you must do the ice bucket challenge (if you haven't already). Have fun! And please, please, PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile!**


End file.
